Cartas sobre noches enamoradas
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Polonia y Lituania deciden intercambiar cartas sobre sus noches. Sus noches en compañía. Sobre los sentimientos y las emociones que les produce ésta. (Género romántico/erótico / Nyotalia)
1. Chapter 1

Querida Helena:

Reconozco que esta idea tuya tan loca de escribirnos cartas me tiene, como que, ¡súper emocionada!

Al principio lo vi una tontería, un sinsentido, porque, habiendo e-mails, ¿para qué enviarnos cartas? ¡Pero admito que la sensación que da tintar todos mis pensamientos sobre una hoja en blanco es indescriptible!

Además, siento verdadera curiosidad sobre ti, sobre tus noches en compañía, sobre cada delirio de tu mente en pleno éxtasis...

Como sé lo vergonzosa que eres, empezaré yo esta cadena de emociones.

Dmitri es... ¿cómo decirlo? Un Sol. Y no en el sentido cariñoso de la palabra, sino en que es, en verdad, un Sol.

Cada vez que viene a visitarme expulsa un torrente de energía brillante y positiva, una luz casi cegadora que levantaría el ánimo al más depresivo entre los depresivos.

Su charla es amena, divertida, jovial.

Sus forma de caminar, los aspavientos que hace con los brazos cuando, sin querer, dice algo inadecuado o que pueda presentar una doble intención, (¿Presentar? ¿Acabo de utilizar una palabra tan culta? ¿Yo? ¡Helenita, cuando escribo se me pegan tus formas!) su risa... En fin, todo su lenguaje corporal, me divierte tan tiernamente como podría hacerlo ver florecer la primera margarita en primavera.

Nuestros encuentros se remontan a... ni me acuerdo. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y, aunque hemos tenido épocas en las que nuestras discusiones eran tan acaloradas y ardientes como un volcán a punto de erupcionar, épocas en las que nuestra relación era fría y filosa como la escarcha, siempre volvemos a buscarnos, siempre regresamos el uno al otro.

Pareciera como si nuestros corazones se necesitaran. Es curioso, ¿no? O sea, no es como si fuéramos novios ni nada por el estilo, a fin de cuentas, ambos tenemos nuestros amantes, nuestros romances secretos... No es el único chico con el que comparto cama en mis noches solitarias y, sin embargo, es él de quien te hablo en esta carta...

Y es que Dmitri es tan... dulce. ¡Tanto o más que un bombón de caramelo!

Ay, Helena, lo mejor de todo es que cuando estoy con él yo también lo soy. Saca mi lado tierno. Ese lado que pocos , o ningún otro chico, han sabido encontrar en mi alma.

Tú sabes que soy de naturaleza capricosa también, pero, cuando descanso mi cuerpo desnudo a su lado y le observo cariñosamente justo antes de que compartamos un beso, siento que no necesito nada más.

Las caricias de sus manos sobre mi piel, sobre mi cabello suelto... es lo único que quiero.

Además, todo sucede de forma tan casual... Y a la vez tan ideal...

Nosotros acostándonos sobre una cama, besándonos, arrullándonos, despojándonos de cada prenda que cubre nuestros cuerpos, gimiendo cada uno el nombre del otro... parecieran las acciones más naturales del mundo.

Encuentro un placer casi divino, cuando le siento penetrar en mi cuerpo, primero despacio y de forma amorosa, luego rápido y con anhelo. Todo ellos sin dejar de mirarme, nunca ha apartado sus ojos de cielo de los míos. Me pierdo en su mirada con tanta facilidad que...

Helena, me vas a matar, no creo ni que debiera contarte esto pero, ya es tarde, ya he empezado a escribirlo y supongo que soy demasiado perezosa como para empezar la carta de nuevo...

He tenido que detener mi escritura porque... mis manos han decidido viajar más allá y han revolucionado mi cuerpo por completo.

Tal es el efecto que tiene Dmitri en mí. El pulso se me ha acelerado, —aún lo está— y la respiración agitada no parece que vaya a calmarse hasta dentro de un rato. Tal es su efecto en mí.

Ojalá hubiera estado él aquí en este momento. Quizás le llame más tarde...

Perdona si de pronto mi redacción suena un poco "desencajada" del resto de las frases. Continúo pues...

Con él las noches se desprenden lenta y delicadamente.

Son velos hebrado finamente que una afable diosa va retirando poco a poco, sin prisa alguna. Es como si nos regalara el disfrute para el que hemos nacido...

Y, entonces, cuando el amanecer despunta de forma tímida pero firme, se produce el milagro.

Oh, Helena, todo su rostro es un milagro. Su expresión de paz acabaría con todas las guerras existentes...

Siempre me despierto antes que él, y siempre me distraigo obervando con vehemencia su piel de melocotón. Hay veces en las que me atrevo a acariciarle una mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, aún si temo en desvelarle. Pero es un roce tan delicado que dudo mucho que algún día llegue a despertarle del todo.

Lo que le despierta de verdad siempre es el Sol, algún rayo travieso que se cuela entre las cortinas de mi cuarto.

Lo primero que hace al abrir los ojos y verme es... sonreír.

Sí, tan sencillo como sonreír. Pero es una sonrisa que emana felicidad absoluta, tanta, que se cuela en mi corazón y éste empieza a latir con la misma dicha.

Dmitri consigue hacerme feliz con tan solo una bella sonrisa.

Tiene una belleza tan... cotidianda.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero él es... Él es el rostro que encuentras al levantarte por la mañana un domingo soleado.

Su belleza es mundana, transparente, apetecible...

Disfruto como una niña jugando en una campo de violetas viendo cómo los mechones de su pelo caen desordenados y graciosos sobre su frente cuando se levanta tambaleante para ir al baño.

Y realmente tiene detalles tan absurdos pero que con tanta fuerza amo... sí, amo.

Amo cuando salpica la encimera de la cocina al lavar la taza de café vacía que ha utilizado para desayunar.

Amo cuando la camisa no le entra por la cabeza porque su despiste ha hecho que se le olvide desabotonarla antes de intentar ponérsela.

Amo... el beso de despedida con sabor a pasta dentífrica fresca que me da al despedirse.

¿Ves? Ya me está apareciendo la sonrisa de nuevo al escribir estas palabras. ¡Parezco una chiquilla idiotizada!

No sé porqué brota siempre que hablo —escribo— sobre Dmitri.

¿Qué será?

En realidad nada de eso importa. Nada de eso importa mientras pueda seguir compartiendo momentos con él.

Bueno, mi querida Helena, hasta aquí mi pequeña carta.

¡Esperaré impaciente la tuya! ¡Más te vale no dejarme tirada en esto!

Muchos besitos,

Jánica.


	2. Chapter 2

Querida Jánica:

Tengo que confesar que cuando recibí tu carta, dejé a la mitad las tostadas con mantequilla que estaba tomando, y corrí hasta mi dormitorio para leerla de inmediato. Lo sé, es sorprendente, ridículo incluso que, en la soledad de mi hogar, sienta una sensación de vergüenza al pensar tan siquiera en abrir el sobre en un lugar tan abierto y "público" como es mi cocina.

Quizás te parezca un poco raro ¿no? Bueno, quizás ambas lo seamos, después de todo estamos intercambiando este tipo de pensamientos...

Una vez estuve medio sentada en la cama, me dispuse a leer tu carta.

No tardé ni 10 minutos en acabarla. ¡Y no porque fuera simple o careciera de sentimientos! No supongas que pensé en eso, por favor. Pero... era tan... sencilla.

El amor que os tenéis Dmitri y tú es tan sencillo y contiene tanta pureza que no necesité leer tus palabras una segunda vez. Desde la primera letra que escribiste, experimenté la emoción de tu propio corazón y, juro que por un momento, sentí cómo compartimos un latido en la distancia.

Y, entonces, todo rastro de vergüenza desapareció. Tu carta es tan bella, tan conmovedora y amorosa que perfectamente podría haberla leído frente a una multitud sin titubear ni una sola vez. La leería con tal afectiva emoción, que todos los presentes derramarían lágrimas de felicidad.

Justo como hice yo.

Me alegro infinitamente por ti, querida amiga, y sé que al leerme sonreirás con orgullo y pensarás que has generado envidia en mí, sin embargo, ahí te equivocas. Pues ni una gota de celos contiene mi alma.

Aunque tu relación es idílica y casi perfecta, la mía es... emocionante.

Para que te hagas una idea de todo lo que voy a relatar ahora, te pondré éste símil, así lo entenderás mejor:

 _Si Dmitri es la cara de una moneda, Nikolai es la cruz._

Mis noches enamorada corren rápidas, al contrario que las tuyas. Y son contadas las ocasiones en las que puedo deleitarme con las visitas nocturnas de Nikolai. Ya le conoces, ya sabes por qué.

Pero cuando está conmigo... es como si tuviera entre mis brazos lo más valioso y único del mundo. En esas noches cortas, el alma más frágil y verdadera que puedas imaginar, se abre ante mí y se acompasa a la mía...

¿Sabes? Hablando de bellezas... Nilokai tiene una muy particular. Es un tipo de belleza que solo se ve en las revistas de moda, en los carteles de publicidad de las grandes ciudades, o tras la gran pantalla.

Una belleza en blanco y negro y siempre con el sombreado adecuado.

Una belleza en dos dimensiones, inalcanzable, imposible de acariciar, distante...

Es emocionante cuando esa distancia se rompe y ambos nos besamos con descontrolada lujuria. No ocurre de manera tierna y con largas miradas amorosas, como en tu caso.

Nikolai es directo y veloz como un puñal lanzado con fuerza hacia el centro de una diana. Siempre sucede en el momento apropiado, siempre sucede de forma espontánea. Solo tenemos que caminar el uno hacia el otro, mirarnos por un solo segundo y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, sus manos exploran expertas cada recoveco de mi cuerpo.

Éste responde violento y de forma animal con su tacto. Me fundo con él y creamos una sensual figura distinguida tan solo en silueta gracias a la luz de la Luna que se cuela en nuestro oscuro santuario...

Antes de que salga el Sol y cuando yo vago entre la lucidez y el sueño, se levanta de la cama y abandona mi dormitorio cual gato sigiloso.

¿Recuerdas las viejas historias de terror que leíamos cuando éramos niñas? ¿Aquellas del vampiro visitante que deja una sentimiento de terror tras su huída? Pues así es exactamente cómo me siento cuando, a la mañana siguiente, me despierto y Nikolai no está a mi lado.

Me levanto sobresaltada, con el corazón —y el sexo— palpitante como nunca.

Los escalofríos vuelan veloces por mi espalda hasta erizarme el pelo de la nuca por completo. Mi piel bañada en sudor frío podría hacerme creer que acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, pero, al llevar mi mano hasta mi sexo y descubrir el dulce calor que desprende, este pensamiento desaparece de mi mente y es sustituido por la más placentera de las memorias.

Excitación, deseo, ardor...

Vuelvo a percibir todas esas sensaciones, pero, lo curioso es que mi recuerdo está borroso. Soy incapaz de recordar nada con exactitd. Mis manos saben lo que palparon la anterior noche, toda yo lo sabe, pero mi cabeza no consigue razonar nada de lo ocurrido.

Todo está borroso...

Todo excepto la imagen de dos afilados orbes azules clavándose directamente en los míos...

Todo excepto la evocación del susurro de sus roncos gemidos como si fuera un eco en la lejanía más profunda...

Y estas sensaciones no desaparecen hasta después de dos o tres días.

Siempre, dos ojos misteriosos me persiguen, me custodian, me cazan sin darme un solo minuto para descansar.

Es como la presencia de un fantasma que jamás lograra ver...

Es inquietante y... adictivo.

Mentiría si te dijera que esto me desagrada.

¡Nikolai es tan misterioso, querida Jánica! Toda su alma lo es. Misteriosa e inabarcable. Él es tan difícil de leer...

Y como todo lo enigmático de la vida... tan atrayente.

Lo quiera o no siempre termino enredada en él.

Y lo espero con ganas.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Excitante, ¿no cres? Y si no lo es espero al menos que te hayas reído con mis locuras.

Esperaré ansiosa tu próxima carta.

Con cariño,

Helena.


End file.
